1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly, to a method of determining a data rate when transmitting traffic data from a mobile station to a base station.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a contemporary mobile communication system, a specific mobile station of a sector transmitting at a high data rate causes serious interference with other mobile stations of the sector and destabilizes the system. Therefore, since a mobile station cannot arbitrarily determine a reverse-link data rate, the reverse data rate of each mobile station is regulated by the sector's base station, which transmits data rate control information generated based on the status of the respective mobile stations and the status of the reverse channel. Contemporary methods for determining reverse data rates, however, often exhibit poor system stability and fail to achieve the desired quality-of-service (QoS) for lower transmission levels.